


Priorities

by telethiastar



Series: Beyond Amnesia [3]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just two dorks being cute, Morning Cuddles, Post-Game(s), Sleepy Kisses, Y'ALL NEED TO PICK UP THE SLACK AND WRITE MORE FOR THESE TWO, aaaaa i love them, enjoy this thing I wrote at 6am, hhhhhh why is this fandom so tiny, it's been a few years since they got together, smh, tiny tiny spoiler in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telethiastar/pseuds/telethiastar
Summary: It's just another morning in the Geneolgia household.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to feed all you starving Yewnolia shippers

Yew wakes up to the smell of lavender and thin, delicate fingers combing through his hair. He leans into the touch, the smallest smile gracing his lips. It’s been two years since they defeated Providence, and he couldn’t be happier with how things turned out. After his and Magnolia’s wedding, he set to work on restoring the Crystalguard. It wasn’t easy, but with time, it was back to its former glory.

His emerald eyes flutter open slowly. Magnolia pauses to greet him with a smile.

“ _Bonjour, mon chéri_.”

The brunet hums. “Mmm...morning.”

“Sleep well?”

He nods before closing his eyes again.

“I have to train the new recruits in the Crystalguard today…” Yew mumbles, his words slurring from tiredness.

Magnolia returns to running her fingers through his hair. “Let’s not worry about that just yet. Why don’t we relax for a bit?”

“Magnolia…” Yew sits up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “It’s irresponsible of me to be late for training.”

His wife sits up beside him and rests a hand on his back. “Worry about yourself first, Yew. How do you expect to lead the Crystalguard if you aren’t well rested?”

The knight pauses, contemplating her words. He looks down at the silver ring on his left hand, and how it shines in the sunlight slipping in through the curtains.

“...I suppose a few more minutes can’t hurt.”

Magnolia smiles, satisfied, and draws Yew in for a kiss. He lovingly wraps his arms around her waist while she places hers around his neck.

When they pull away, they rest their foreheads against one another, enjoying the other’s presence for what feels like forever.

Finally, Magnolia plants a small kiss on the tip of Yew’s nose.

“I love you, _mon chéri_.”

The brunet flashes her a warm smile, giving her a peck on the forehead.

“I love you too, Magnolia.”


End file.
